Sakura's Secret
by Angel Stardust
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran, after breaking up, they miss eachother horribly, but Sakura has a secret that will rip away everything they ever wanted. And a little hint, Toya's behind all their misery. R & R! Sakura and Syaoran forever!
1. Hating, but Loving

Sakura's Secret

Chapter 1 Card Captor Sakura By Angel Stardust Hating, but Loving 

The wind blew harder as Sakura struggled to make her way downtown. Orange and brown leave swirled around her cloaked figure. The ends of her scarf flew up, blocking her view. She shoved them away from her irritably before continuing.

Sakura finally got to the bus stop. _At least I can ride the bus so that I won't be a terrible mess once I get there_, thought Sakura to herself. When the bus came, she climbed on, gave the driver a quarter, and then seated herself in the back.

She sighed as she looked wistfully out the window. It was so dim and quiet in the autumn. The wind was always howling and the streets were filled with dead leaves…

Two years ago… 

Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li walked hand-in-hand down the wind-scoured landscape of Tokyo. They waved to friends, talked, smiled, and laughed with each other, slipping and sliding in the harshness of autumn.

Stopping at a nearby café, they happily ordered sandwiches and coffee. Sitting at the window…looking out at the street…feeling loved…

_Present…_

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she remembered one of the few autumn days she and Syaoran had spent together. It had already been two years…

Sakura couldn't even imagine what Syaoran was doing now. He had already gotten a new girlfriend…he was so handsome. Sakura hated him for it. After all that they had been through together he could just throw her away and get a new life.

She wanted to cry. She hated him. Hated everyone who had ruined their relationship and happy times together. She hated Meiling, Tomoyo, Toya, Yukito, and all of Syaoran's ditzy sisters. It was all their fault. They had gotten in the way and now it ended up her riding home in a bus all…all….all alone.

She supposed that it wasn't really their fault though…that's just the way they thought about things. She supposed that if she had told Syaoran…told him her terrible secret, things would have turned out better.

One year ago… 

Syaoran polished the diamond ring in the box. His heart leaped with excitement and uncertainty when he thought about was he was going to do.

Several hours passed as Syaoran painstakingly made a nice dinner, cleaned his room (just this once!), and set up a romantic scene (heh heh). When the doorbell rang at exactly seven o'clock at night, Syaoran was ready—ready for was he had to do.

When he opened the door, Syaoran was sure that the most beautiful young woman who ever lived was standing before him.

Her jade-green eyes sparkled with happiness and love as the man of her dreams took her hand and led her inside. Her nose filled with the smell of a delicious dinner, her ears filled with the romantic music, and her eyes were filled with Syaoran. Just him.

He seated the young woman on the couch and knelt down before her. He could see the confusion in her eyes, but he ignored it, took a small box from his hand, opened it, presented the ring, and voiced the question that had been in his heart for two, long months.

"Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"

Syaoran grinned as the young woman leapt off the couch and into his arms, tears streaming out of her eyes as she said yes. _Yes_. How much he had wanted to hear that word…the one word that would seal their fate and allow them to love each other forever…

Present… 

The bus stopped at the front of a large factory. Several people got off, including Sakura. She thanked the bus driver as she stepped carefully onto the cement sidewalk. She sighed. This was the complete opposite of what life had been like with Syaoran. Just last month, two days before their wedding, they had parted…she missed him so much.

Sakura paid the dusty street another quick glance, then walked up the sidewalk. She was supposed to be at her brother, Toya's, company in a few minutes, and she didn't want to be late. She knew how he was about being late.

Sakura scowled as she walked. _Toya_. If there was one name she loathed more than Syaoran, it was Toya. She hated him. Hated him for getting in the way. Hated him for ruining their wedding and everything else that had been important to them. Hated him so much, she couldn't believe he was her brother!

In Hong Kong… 

Syaoran Li pulled his wet shirt of and growled. Another romantic disaster. He supposed that it was his fault for messing up the dinner, but she didn't have to pour the wine all over him! How could he have been such an idiot to date a woman like that!

He sighed. Since Sakura had left, Syaoran's love life had been hell. All his dates broke up with him within the week and he was sure he was going to become the single old man with no one to love until his death day. Great.

Syaoran's heart barred as he remembered Sakura. It was all her fault. All the pain he had experienced was because of her. She had simply told him that she couldn't be with him anymore…TWO FRIGGIN' NIGHTS BEFORE THE DAMN WEDDING!

He was sure he hated Sakura Kinomoto. He hadn't before, but now he did. That's why he had moved back to Hong Kong…to redeem his life. Tokyo was good, but he didn't belong there anymore. When he had been with Sakura, he had, but now his home was Hong Kong…again. His old home, where he had grown up. He sighed with irritation and resentment. Why had Sakura left him so suddenly? Didn't she know that he was still sad…still lonely…and that he was still madly in love with her? Why…why were women so dense!

Tokyo… 

A large building came into view. Sakura sighed and walked towards it. Toya's business. It was the biggest business in all of Japan: Raman Noodle Co. Sakura sighed. It was amazing that Toya had managed to get rich off of _Raman noodles_. It was so…so…stupid.

The only good thing about the company was that it gave Sakura work. She was a computer programmer and Raman Noodle Co. was always needing one thing or another. Sakura rolled her eyes. Syaoran would never have tried to pry money from people by using Raman noodles.

Syaoran…


	2. Rain

Chapter 2 Card Captor Sakura By Angel Stardust Rain 

Winter had almost arrived, bringing with it, the harsh lashing of rain and sleet. Outside, Sakura could see the rain banging against the window, asking for shelter within. She sighed and drew the curtains. Sakura didn't want to see this rain. It reminded her too much of tears—God's pain-filled tears raining upon her soul.

Sakura just wanted to have some idiot named Syaoran by her side. She didn't know what it meant, wanting him so much. Didn't she say she hated him? He was the one who had thrown her away…didn't want her anymore. So then why…why couldn't, wouldn't, she get on with her life, just as he had? Why had she spent an entire month missing him like crazy?

The phone rang. Sakura muttered under her breath. For the past hour, Toya had been calling her and annoying her…because he was bored. He was so considerate. Sakura was mad at him now. If it really was him this time…

"Hello? Sakura Kinomoto speaking."

"Sakura! I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past hour and a half!"

Sakura jumped as the feminine voice became familiar. Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura scowled irritably.

"What do you want?"

"Sakura…please don't be angry. I know that you're mad at me for playing a bad part in your and Syaoran's relationship…but…but…I just wanted to say I was sorry."

Tomoyo had hung up. Not knowing what to do anymore, Sakura simply burst into tears. She was changing. What was wrong with her? Tomoyo had been her best friend for her entire life! Why was Sakura resenting her like this? Why wasn't Sakura's heart open to love and friendship, pain and sorrow…as it had always been?

The phone rang again. Sakura sighed. She could almost swear it was Toya. For some reason, whenever it was him, the phone always seemed to ring louder and more obnoxiously. With a scowl, she picked it up.

"Hello…Toya stop calling me."

"Well I'm bored! I have nothing to do!"

"Go die then, you idiot."

"Life is too sweet."

"Then go spend it somewhere else."

"It's raining too much."

"Toya! Just stop it and leave me alone!""

"But you're lonely."

"I AM NOT ANYTHING RIGHT NOW! GO AWAY!"

"You miss him…don't you?"

"I don—"

"You know, that little brat named Syaoran Li or whatever. Do you miss him?"

"Wha…how…you…what?"

"(Said very slowly) You. Miss. Syaoran. Li."

"NO I DON'T! I BROKE UP WITH HIM! HOW COULD YO—"

"You do miss him. Don't lie to me. Go find him or die or whatever you want to do. You're now officially fired. Go. Bye!"

Sakura gaped at the phone. Toya could be such a bastard sometimes. What was his problem, asking her to go away or something? Should she just call Fujitaka? Her father would help her. As far as she was concerned, Fujitaka had liked Syaoran. Besides…now that she was fired, she would need a new job…

Hong Kong… 

Syaoran crawled into the bed, underneath the warm covers. He sighed. He hated to be alone. Maybe he could call Eriol or Yamaki or. Sa…no. That was not an option right now. Eriol or Yamaki. He couldn't even think about the third person without getting angry.

Slowly, yet surely, Syaoran drifted off to sleep.

Tokyo… 

Sakura ran into the rain. Just kept running and running. She never wanted to stop. She could run from her fears like this…the rain pouring down, drenching her. Washing away all her sorrow and pain, replacing it with sheer physical exhaustion.

She didn't even know that she had run all the way to the airport, until she was almost hit by a speeding Super Shuttle. Sakura looked around her and saw blinking lights, people getting off and on shuttles, hurrying into the airport. Suddenly, she knew what she was going to do.

Without hesitation, Sakura ran into the airport, to the front desk. She bought the last ticket to Hong Kong and went to the waiting room. She was going to Syaoran.

Sapporo… 

Tomoyo wiped away the last of her tears. Sakura hated her, and for good reason. Tomoyo hadn't really intended to ruin their relationship…just to do what was best for Sakura. Now look where it had gotten her.

Suddenly, he mind cleared and she knew what to do. She would go to Tokyo and see Sakura! That was it! She would explain to Sakura what happened and then apologize, and they could be best friends again! Perfect.

Without hesitation, she dialed the airport number and ordered a first-class ticket to Tokyo.

Hong Kong… 

It was only three in the morning when Sakura arrived in Hong Kong. Her clothes were dry, but her auburn bangs were still wet. Even though they hadn't communicated for a month, Sakura knew exactly where Syaoran lived (stalker! Jk.).

It was raining in Hong Kong. Sakura walked slowly, taking her time. She didn't care if the rain had drenched her all the way to the marrow of her bones. She just wanted that feeling of being clean—clean of all emotion.

She soon reached the apartment building where Syaoran lived. Slower she walked as she climbed the stairs, both physically tired and nervous with hesitation.

Syaoran's door, surprisingly, was unlocked. Sakura quietly let herself in, took of her dripping coat, boots, socks, and sweater. She tiptoed in her thin, white dress to Syaoran's room and opened the door. What she saw evoked so many painful and loving memories, that tears streamed out of her eyes.

Syaoran lay sprawled across the bed, his long frame covered with the thick, white blanket. His hair was a mess, as usual, and his face was disoriented from sleep.

Quietly, Sakura crawled under the covers, next to him. Syaoran sleepily opened his eyes and gave a start.

"Sakura…what are you doing here?"

Hi words weren't hostile. They were gentle and tender; the continuation of his dream. Sakura's eyes filled with renewed tears. The fact that Syaoran remembered his love before his hate, touched her heart more than anything else.

"I…I had to see…you. I missed you…Syaoran."

Syaoran mumbled something sleepy (but it sounded good, not bad) and pulled Sakura into a hug. Then he fell over and promptly fell asleep, still holding Sakura.

Sakura pressed her cheek against his warm chest. She could feel his heart beating. The thought comforted her so much…she was with Syaoran again. Her heart warmed and she too fell asleep.

**Aki: **Hi! Aki-chan here! Yeah, well I know its like the same day, but I just updated this. I love to write. I got really bored and I couldn't fall asleep again so I decided to write the second chapter! I hope you like it!

**Shiku: **Hmm….you just had to wake me up in the process didn't you?

**Aki: **Yep! Never do anything without my baita! Needjya y'all to review okay? Very romantic so far isn't it?

**Shiku: **Too romantic for sixteen-year-olds.

**Aki: **Who said Sakura and Syaoran are sixteen? They are like twenty-something. DUH! Syaoran kind of like proposed to her!

**Shiku: **Oh…yeah.

**Aki: ** review please! Thank you!


	3. Confustion and Emotion

Chapter 3, Card Captor Sakura, By Angel Stardust 

Note: Well, for those of you who don't know yet, I'll update my profile every Sunday night, so make sure you read it every Monday to find out when I'll update my stories and listen to a whole bunch of crap from me and my sister okay? Thanks!

**Confusion and Emotion**

When Syaoran woke in the morning, his first thought was that the blanket had magically become heavier. The second he looked down though, he almost fainted from shock. Instead of the blanket, Sakura Kinomoto was lying on top of him, fast asleep.

What was more, he was holding her…just like in his dream! God dammit, the friggin' dream he had had last night…hadn't been a dream! Sakura had seriously appeared in his apartment and…oh, my god.

Syaoran gave a yelp and sat up, crashing to the floor as Sakura's cheek slid of his chest, onto the bed. He watched in horror as Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, yawning.

"Syaoran?" she mumbled sleepily, "What time is it?" Syaoran simply gaped at her. She had slipped into his apartment and slept with him and now she was asking the time? He simply couldn't believe this girl. What was her problem?

One year ago… 

The alarm clock rang loudly as Sakura and Syaoran snoozed on the bed. Syaoran sleepily reached up and slammed the snooze button. This was the second time it had rung. He groaned and snuggled back underneath the covers with his girlfriend. Sakura shifted next to him and rubbed her eyes. She had asked the same question:

"Syaoran? What time is?"

Present… 

Syaoran shook his head as the memories flooded back into his mind. That had been a year ago. Things had changed. He couldn't be with her anymore. The thought flared his temper and he jumped up as the adrenaline coursed through his veins.

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU CAN'T JUST SNEAK INTO MY APARTMENT AND…and…Sakura?"

Syaoran stopped as he looked at Sakura. She was looking at him, he jade-green eyes filled with tears that threatened to run down her cheeks any minute. The pained look on her face expressed a kind of desperate emotion; as if she was trying to say something, to tell him something she hadn't told him before, but just couldn't say.

Syaoran shook his head in confusion. He didn't understand. It had been Sakura who had left him. If she wanted to know the truth, he actually wished she hadn't left. But since she had, he was going to start over. He didn't want her anymore. The memories were too painful for him.

Syaoran hadn't even known that Sakura had been crying until he pulled his thoughts away from his pain. He saw the tears flowing out of her eyes, he body sagging into such a helpless position, that for a moment, Syaoran wanted to comfort her. But he knew he couldn't.

He pushed his comforting thoughts away from his mouth and frowned. It was her fault that she had left him. She shouldn't come back begging him to take her back! She shouldn't have stayed with him!

"Sakura, look, don't cry. I'm sorry I yelled, but you really shouldn't do that! You seriously freaked me out! What if I had a heart attack? Are you listening to me?"

Sakura nodded, still crying. Oh, Syaoran. Her heart ached for him to love her again. His words were in confirmation that his life had moved on. What wouldn't she give to make him care again?

"Sakura? Hello? Have you heard what I said?"

Sakura snapped her head up. She hadn't been listening. Great, now what? Her eyes filled with renewed tears.

"I-I'm sorry."

Syaoran sighed with irritation. Sakura sure hadn't changed. She still didn't listen when you tried to tell her important things. He rolled his eyes at the thought and chuckled. He could feel Sakura looking at him with confusion. He coughed and started over.

"Sakura, you can't come to my apartment like this. It's just that…well, we're not together anymore, and I can't be seeing you…because…because…I have more important things to."

He knew it sounded mean, but he didn't know how else to say it. Syaoran didn't think he could stand another heartbreak. Once was enough. Just once and never again.

"But you can stay until after breakfast," Syaoran added desperately.

Despite his premonitions, he had wanted to see Sakura again, and just, well you know, talk a little. It warmed his heart to see her smile and nod.

_In Tokyo…_

Tomoyo Daidouji yawned as she walked out of the airport carrying her duffle bag. Despite first-class airplane rides, Tomoyo still found it hopelessly tiring to fly. She yawned again and preceded to hail a taxi.

Back in Hong Kong… 

Sakura and Syaoran walked stiffly and awkwardly next to each other down the street. They were making their way to a local café for breakfast.

Sakura's thoughts raced as she walked with Syaoran. She simply couldn't believe it. She and Syaoran were together again…in a way. Maybe not completely like before, but at least they were spending the morning together.

Syaoran's mind, on the other hand, was in a state of confusion. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy or upset. Happy, because he was with Sakura, or upset because she was ruining his life…all over again?

Tokyo… 

When Tomoyo reached Sakura's apartment, she was in a cheerful mood. She had eaten breakfast at McDonalds (do they even have McDonald's in Japan?) and had finally located Sakura's humble quarters. Knocking on the door, Tomoyo called out, "Sakura! It's Tomoyo! Open up already!"

After knocking on the door for about fifteen minutes, Tomoyo knew that something was wrong. Sakura wasn't _that_ mad at her, was she? Perplexed, Tomoyo looked around for the landlord.

Finally, after an hour of searching, Tomoyo located the landlord.

"Um, excuse me sir? Do you know if Sakura Kinomoto is home?"

The old man scratched his balding head and peered out from under his thick glasses.

"Sakura? Why no, the young lady didn't return last night, I was wondering if anyone had found her."

Tomoyo thanked the landlord and exited the building. Sakura hadn't come home? But then, where could she possibly be? She really couldn't have been kidnapped or murdered…could she? The thought struck Tomoyo like a thunderbolt. She would have to notify the police!

Hi! Aki-chan again! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!

Hanyou-ass (hi lizzie!)

Chibi Nek0

aznanimegrl30

dbzgtfan2004

MelMel0492

samy-chan

egyptionkitty (Miko…no comment. Is it Miku or Miko? I forgot…)

wackywang


	4. Meiling Intervenes

Chapter4,

Card Captor Sakura By Angel Stardust 

Note: Well, I hope you like this chapter. I suppose it was rather stupid (quote from Shiku), but I really tried. I'm sorry if I'm not half as good as professional authors, but it's the best I've got, so enjoy if you want, or hate it.

Meiling Intervenes 

Sakura and Syaoran sat at a small table next to the window at the coffee-smelling café. They had been banished to an awkward silence, looking down at their plates and eating the pancakes and eggs they had bought.

If anyone they knew saw them, they would have laughed themselves silly. To see Syaoran blushing and Sakura shifting uncomfortably, both pushing the food around their plates, well, lets just say that it would be a sorry sight.

As the story goes, nobody they knew saw them. Well, actually, nobody _Sakura_ knew saw her. Unfortunately, it means that someone Syaoran knew saw him. Only one name for that person: Meiling.

A few things about Meiling that we must discuss before progressing on with the story. The first is that Meiling had been dating Syaoran (she spilled the wine all over him, remember?), and still was. The second thing is that Meiling was cheating on Syaoran (he'll be overjoyed to find out about that), dating none other than Yamazaki Takashi, Syaoran's friend. What a woman. The third, being the most essential, is that Meiling was still madly in love with Syaoran. She was only dating Yamazaki to make Syaoran feel bad.

You can imagine the feelings Meiling felt when she saw Syaoran eating in the café with an unknown woman. Hatred. Especially since she had already confessed her love for him.

Either way, Meiling had seen Syaoran and Sakura and she was not happy about that. She was walking alone (for once) and desperately wished that Yamazaki were with her. Then Syaoran would see her and feel like a total jerk.

A plan was devised in her evil brain (you can tell I don't like Meiling…), deciding to put it into action that very afternoon.

Back in Tokyo… 

Tomoyo Daidouji was in a complete shock. She had notified the police, called her father, yelled at Toya Kinomoto, begged Yukito Shuhiro to help her, called up her fiancé, Eriol Hiirigizawa, and she still hadn't found Sakura.

Sakura was supposed to be the one looking for a completely lost and ready-to-faint Tomoyo, not the other way around! Tomoyo was close to tears. What if something horrible had happened to Sakura? That last thing Tomoyo had said to Sakura wasn't exactly the nicest thing, either. What if Sakura had been murdered by some pervert, and Tomoyo never saw her again?

Tomoyo burst into tears at the mere thought. This was the time when she needed Sakura most, and where was she? GONE! Tomoyo, seeing nothing better to do, fainted.

In Hong Kong… 

It was late afternoon, and Sakura still hadn't left. She and Syaoran were at Syaoran's apartment playing Kingdom Hearts (do people in Japan play that?). Surprising how when Syaoran said: "you can stay for breakfast", he meant "you can stay the whole day".

It was back to the old days again. Sakura and Syaoran at age four, sitting on an overstuffed couch playing childish video games. Except now, it was Sakura and Syaoran sitting on a red velveteen couch at age _twenty_-four playing childish video games. Ha ha.

At Meiling's Apartment… 

Meiling dialed the familiar phone number into the receiver. Yelan's number. She had called Syaoran's mother several times when she and Syaoran had just begun to date. Back then, Meiling had been begging for permission to meet Yelan. Now, she was begging for permission to marry Syaoran.

"Hello?" the servant's voice rang loudly into the receiver.

"Hello, this is Meiling Li. May I speak to Yelan Li, please?"

"Just a minute."

Meiling could hear the bang of the phone as the servant set it down to go call her master. Meiling was boiling with excitement. Yelan had always had a soft spot for her, and she had a rather high chance for being agreed with.

"Hello? Yelan speaking," the sweet, feminine voice said.

"Ah, yes, Yelan, it's Meiling. I have a question to ask you…"

"Ask away my dearest."

"Will you…will you let me marry Syaoran?"

There was an ominous pause on the phone. Meiling could hear Yelan's shallow breathing on the other end. She was obviously thinking the matter over carefully. Finally, she sighed and asked Meiling if Syaoran had proposed.

"Yes, he did. Just yesterday, actually," Meiling lied. The statement would only benefit her, even if it was a lie.

Yelan sighed again. She supposed that if Syaoran truly love Meiling, then it would only be right to agree to their marriage. If she didn't, they would probably elope…

"Alright," Yelan said hesitantly, "but, you must take care of him."

Meiling gave a loud squeal of happiness. Receiving Yelan's approval was easier than she had thought. She hastily hung up. Her plan was working.

Syaoran's apartment… 

Sakura and Syaoran had grown tired or Kingdom Hearts, and were sitting on the couch, staring at a powerless television. Syaoran had turned it off, but he was too awkward to ask Sakura what she wanted to do next. Instead, he accidentally put himself into an even more awkward position by asking Sakura question.

"Sakura, why did you leave me?"

Sakura's heart stopped at Syaoran's question. He was looking at her, his eyes filled with pain. She could tell he wanted to know…but Sakura wasn't ready to tell them. She hadn't even expected him to ask such a question!

Sakura turned away, unable to look at Syaoran's piercing amber eyes. She couldn't tell him. He would be completely disgusted…as she had been when she found out.

Syaoran gripped Sakura's arm. He had to know. He knew he was being incredibly stubborn and magnificently stupid, but his curiosity was bursting in his chest.

"Sakura…answer me."

"You would hate me if I told you."

"I wouldn't."

"You would."

"But still, I want to know. I can't live in ignorance."

"I wish you could."

"Why?"

Sakura looked up at Syaoran. She could see his confusion, his anger…his pain. As much as she hated admitting it, Sakura knew that it was her fault Syaoran had suffered…if he had suffered. Sakura took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She would not tell him.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? I won't get mad or anything!"

"I can't tell you…(whispered) because I love you too much."

Syaoran's look betrayed his confusion. Sakura began to laugh. Syaoran looked so stupidly cute when he cocked his head to one side and looked at her the way he did.

"Hey! Sakura! It's not funny!"

"Ah ha ha ha!"

"Shut up! I said it wasn't funny!"

Sakura just couldn't stop laughing. Syaoran grew irritated and grabbed Sakura's cheeks, pulling on them.

"Don't laugh like that!" he said, beginning to laugh himself.

The two of them collapsed on the floor next to the couch, clutching their stomachs. Sometimes, adults can be amazingly childish.

Tokyo… 

Tomoyo woke up with the concerned face of Eriol over her. His face immediately relaxed and he smiled, relieved that Tomoyo was alright.

"Tomoyo, love, what happened?"

"(wail) I couldn't find Sakura! She just…just…DISAPEARED!"

Eriol hastily calmed Tomoyo. He was afraid that she would over-excite herself and faint again. After all, he hadn't traveled all the way to Tokyo to have her faint on him over and over again.

Suddenly, Eriol's cell phone range. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was his friend, Yamazaki. HE smiled reassuringly at Tomoyo picked up his call.

"Hello?"

"Eriol! You won't believe it! Meiling has been cheating on me!"

"I told you, she is in love with Syaoran. You just didn't listen to good ol' Eriol, do ya?"

"But she was _using_ me!"

"Really? For what?"

"To make Syaoran feel bad! And she said he just broke up with this new girl or whatever, and now she and Syaoran are getting married!"

"Married? Wouldn't Syaoran have called—"

"Well obviously they just got his mother's blessing!"

"Oh my God."

"Yeah! I can't believe it! I'm FURIOUS! How could Syaoran not tell us!"

"But, Syaoran didn't say anything about dating after he broke up with Meiling, did he?"

"Come to think of it…he didn't…but who cares! I'm so mad, I could skin him alive!"

"Please don't Yamazaki."

"Oh, shut up. I'm gonna call him right now. Bye."

Eriol hung up, his brow furrowed. Syaoran was getting married…without Eriol and Yamazaki as his best men? The three of them had been friends since the beginning of time! How could Syaoran neglect them…for Meiling! Syaoran didn't even _like_ Meiling!

Syaoran's apartment… 

Syaoran stopped laughing and looked at Sakura. She looked so beautiful…laughing the way she was. She suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Syaoran…what? Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it!"

Syaoran looked away. His heart ached. He wanted so badly to tell Sakura how he felt about her…how he had felt for a long time. Sakura was tugging on his sleeve, asking him what was wrong. Syaoran simply turned his head to stare at her.

"Sheesh Syaoran, you act like you've never seen me before!"

And in a way, Syaoran hadn't seen Sakura before. She was different. She looked so beautiful, so…feminine. Before, she had always been the tomboy that everyone knew in the neighborhood.

What Syaoran did next…well you can't really blame him ( hint: fluff). He leaned forward and his lips touched Sakura's gently, as a question. And Sakura answered that question.

Her lips opened against his, and her tongue slid into his mouth. At that moment, Syaoran was the most lost man on the face of the earth. Underneath that big blue sky, Syaoran was utterly, interminably lost. Lost with Sakura, that is.

They were like that for a few minutes when the doorbell rang, pulling them both out of their love trance.

Syaoran leapt up, his muscles tense. Who would be calling today? It was Saturday, and he sure hadn't invited anyone over (unless you count Sakura).

Syaoran pushed Sakura under the couch and told her to stay there. Slowly he advanced toward the door. An obnoxious, singsong voice called out from behind the door.

"My sweet Xiao Lang! I'm here! Let me in now!"

Syaoran groaned. Meiling. What did she want? He thought that they had broken up yesterday! Meiling was just so annoying. She bothered him too much.

There was more banging on the door and Syaoran wrenched it open irritably. Might as well ask her what she wanted and get her on her way. The sooner the better.

The minute the door opened, Meiling threw herself into Syaoran's arms.

"Xiao Lang-poo! I'm so happy to see you!"

Syaoran peeling Meiling off of himself and gestured to the kitchen table. Meiling didn't sit however. She started going on and on about one thing or another. It gave Syaoran a headache. Why didn't she just leave?

"Meiling! Shut up already, and get out of here!"

Meiling looked at him incredulously, as if she couldn't quite believe he was asking her to leave. Syaoran could tell she was acting.

"B-b-but Xiao Lang! Haven't you heard! We're going to be married! Weren't you listening to me?"

Syaoran's mouth dropped all the way down to the first floor. Married? To Meiling? That was his worst nightmare! Was this a horrible, terrible dream?

Syaoran began pounding on his head, screaming "WAKE UP, **_WAKE UP_**!" Meiling watched him, a hurt expression on her face.

"Xiao Lang…b-b-but…d-didn't Y-Yelan t-tell you already?" she asked meekly. "Yelan has already applied for a marriage certificate."

Suddenly, Meiling smiled and started toward the door.

"Anyways Xiao Lang, I must be going now. Yelan will call you about the wedding! Goodbye!"

And with that, Meiling left, leaving Syaoran to gape, utterly mortified, after her. A slight rustle from underneath the couch snapped him back to reality.

He whirled around and saw Sakura, her face a slight red. She didn't look happy. Actually, she looked like she was holding back a flurry of angry tears.

"Syaoran!" she wailed, "You didn't tell me you were getting married! Fine!"

Sakura grabbed her coat and began to put it on, still yelling at Syaoran.

"I'll leave, so that you won't have to lie to me anymore!"

With that, she shoved her feet into her shoes and stormed out of Syaoran's apartment. Syaoran attempted to keep her back.

"Sakura! Wait, come back!"

It was too late. She was gone. Syaoran was in a complete shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was going to be married to Meiling! And now, Sakura was angry with him for that. Just what had Yelan done to his life?

000

Hi! Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! They were really helpful! I don't know if this chapter was too long or short, so just tell me. If they were good, then I think I'll try to keep them at this length. Thanks again!

-Aki-chan


	5. A Friend to Guide the Way

Chapter 5,

**Card Captor Sakura**,

By Angel Stardust 

Note: Sorry, it takes so long for me to update. I just have so many things to do…maybe three stories is too many? Well, if I don't update as fast as I'd like to…you can hate Shiku for it. Okay? Yeah, just blame her.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I do claim ownership to Maki Itsuto. I made her up myself.

A Friend to Guide the Way 

The wind pushed against Sakura's body as she ran. She didn't know where she was running, but she didn't care either. She just wanted to run, run far, far away.

Winter had arrived and the wind was cold and bitter. Sakura's feet slid and slipped in the slushy snow bordering the sidewalk.

Sakura was sick. Sick of Syaoran, his mother, pain, Tomoyo, everything. She was simply sick of being alive. Why did everything have to happen this way? Why did their relationship have to be ruined every time?

Sakura brushed away the tears sliding down her face and halted in front of a small park. She didn't know where she was, but the park looked so kawaii! The mei flowers were blooming into a soft pink upon the branches of the trees, small children were running around, and there was a small pond, frozen over from the cold weather.

Some invisible force pulled Sakura over to the small pond. She knelt down next to the small pool. The small pond was a looking glass, surrounded by withering cattails and frozen lilies around the middle.

As Sakura stared at her reflection, a warm tear coursed down her face and dropped onto the warm pond. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't life just be like this pond, soft and calm, no ripples breaking the surface, lovely thing floating in it and surrounding it? _Why?_

000

Syaoran sat on the couch, patiently staring at the blank television screen. His heart cold as steel. He wasn't going to put up with it anymore. He would just stop. Nothing could influence him anymore.

He had already decided that he wasn't going to marry Meiling. Too bad for Yelan. He didn't care anymore. He knew his love life was already a disaster. He was just going to throw it away. There was nothing else to do with it. He couldn't keep it. How could he torture himself into thinking that everything would turn out for the best?

Syaoran had had enough of his pain. He didn't want to be committed to love anymore. He was sick of it. Syaoran knew he wasn't going to marry Meiling, but he also knew he would never fall in love again.

Which meant…he wasn't going to love Sakura anymore. There just wasn't anything in the world for them. Even if he did confess his love, how could he know she wouldn't leave him…just as she had before?

With a sigh, Syaoran picked up the phone and dialed a number. He heard the familiar voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Eriol…"

000

Sakura didn't know how long she had been at the small pond. She didn't know what time of day it was. She didn't know where she was, or where she was going to stay for the night. But she didn't care, either. She simply knelt next to the small pond, her face buried in her arms, sobbing her eyes out.

"Why are you crying?"

Sakura looked up at the person who had spoken. Her eyes met the warm, midnight purple ones of a girl around the age of seventeen. Her dark brown hair fell in a slight curl around her face, down to her shoulders.

"Why are you crying?" the girl repeated. She looked rather concerned. Sakura sniffed and brushed the tears away with the back of her hand before answering.

"My true love lied to me."

"Why?"

Sakura sighed. It seemed as if all this child could do was ask questions. Sakura didn't know what to tell her. She simply shrugged. After all, it was true. Why had Syaoran lied?

"You wanna come to my house?"

Sakura looked up at the seventeen-year-old girl. Her eyes were friendly, and she bore a small smile upon her cherry red lips. Sakura smiled and nodded as she wiped away the last of her tears. She had no clue why she was going to this teenager's house, but the girl just seemed so friendly!

The girl grinned. She was obviously happy that Sakura had accepted her invitation. As the pair walked down the snowy boulevard, the girl introduced herself as Makita Itsuto. She was also from Japan, and was here as an exchange student at the local high school.

"You just get more points on your report card this way," Maki explained patiently. "I mean, sure I miss my family a lot, but I like it here, too."

Sakura nodded. She was impressed that Maki could juggle so many things without dropping them. Maki was living all alone in the dorm rooms of the high school, her parents were divorced, her brother drunk, and she played after school volleyball. And Sakura thought _she_ was busy.

When they reached the dorm rooms, Maki warmly invited Sakura to sit down a beat-up old couch.

"Want some tea?"

"Yes, please."

As Maki set the small kettle onto the stove, Sakura was tempted to ask a question, but she wasn't sure if it would be polite. She decided to ask anyways.

"Maki-chan…why did you help me?"

Make turned her head away from the stove to look at Sakura.

"Why did I help you?" Maki repeated. Then she smiled. "Because I always wished that someone would be nice to me her in Hong Kong, but they never were. I don't want anyone else to feel completely lost, the way I did."

Sakura's heart warmed at the young girl's words. Despite her youth, this girl seemed to know so much more, even more than a twenty-two year old like Sakura.

000

Sakura sighed happily as she snuggled under the warm plush comforters in Maki's guest room. Maki had invited her to stay the night, as Sakura had accidentally let slip that she hadn't a place to stay.

In the dimness of the room, Sakura wondered how Maki understood so many things. How much did a person have to suffer through to reach the point of kindness and complete trust to a stranger? Sakura's heart ached at the thought. Poor Maki.

Sakura thought about what Maki had said that afternoon.

(begin flashback)

"_You don't really understand things until they happen to you. Just like how you don't miss things until they've been taken away from you. Sometimes, you can't but wonder why life sucks. Why all the good things can't happen to you. You find yourself sitting alone, all alone, wondering why things have to turn out this way. But it's okay to think that. It's really okay. Because, in the end, everything will be okay. Whether it's dying, giving, taking, it'll all turn out for the best."_

(end flashback)

Sakura sighed again. Maki's words didn't sound like the normal words of a seventeen-year-old girl. They sounded more like Plato's! Honestly, how could she understand such complicated things? Sakura hadn't even understood.

Closing her eyes, Sakura smiled.

"It'll all turn out for the best."

000

Hi! This is Aki-chan! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this for like, ever. I'll try to update more often. I hope you liked this chapter! Maki is my own character. I'm not sure what possessed me to name her Maki, but whatever. I'm not going to be giving any previews, but I can tell you this: Maki will play an important role in Sakura's relationship with Syaoran.

Okay? So review! I'll try to update this by Monday next week! Bye bye!


	6. Makita Itsuto

Chapter 7

**Card Captor Sakura**

_By Angel Stardust_

**Makita Itsuto**

When Sakura awoke in the morning, she didn't know where she was. It took her several minutes to remember that she was at Maki's house. With a loud yawn, Sakura climbed out of bed. She was still tired (she's not a morning person), but she got up anyways. I mean, even if she was exhausted, who knew if Maki needed help with breakfast?

Sakura pulled on the same clothes she had been wearing the day before and walked slowly towards the kitchen, attempting to stiffle another yawn as she went. It was difficult to remember how she had gotten up so early for school in her high school years.

As Sakura entered the warm kitchen, she was greeted with a loud screech of steam emitting from the teapot. The kitchen was a complete mess. It was mass destruction! No, take that back, it was worse than mass destruction! It looked as if somebody had planted a bomb inside and set it off!

Maki was carefully opening the oven, her face smudged with black as a burning smell filled the small kitchen. Sakura simply stared. Maki was obviously _attempting_ to make breakfast, but failing miserably. To say that she needed help with breakfast was now an understatement. Maki's kitchen now officially need FUMIGATING. Yes, my friend, that is how horribly messed-up the kitchen was.

"Oh! Sakura-onee-chan, will you help me take this out of the oven?"

Sakura snapped out of her transfixed state and hastened to were Maki was standing, one gloved hand holding the edge of a small porcelain dish covered with a sheet of tinfoil. As far as Sakura's senses were saying, whatever was in there was burnt. Badly.

But the optimistic Makita didn't seem to see or hear anything. She simply smiled and hand Sakura another insulated glove. Sakura pulled it on, the thick, scratchy material fitting uncomfortably around her hand.

"Maki...don't you think its a bit burnt..." Sakura began, but was cut off by Maki's cheerful voice.

"Oh, no Sakura, it won't be burnt! My onii-chan used to help me make this with my mom back in Japan! It was always like this!"

Sakura simply nodded her head doubtfully and help pull the tray--which was surprisingly heavy--out of the small oven. The two girls hurriedly set the dish on the kitchen table with a loud clang, the heat reaching their hands despite the protective gloves. Maki and Sakura simply stared at the dish for a while, before the former began peeling away the piece of foil covering the dish.

Sakura prepared herself for a majoyr disappointment from Maki, but instead, was shocked to see that the small, pie-like pastry inside the dish was a light golden-brown, not at all the charred-black Sakura had been expecting.

Maki was looking at it so proudly, Sakura almost felt like laughing. After all, it was just a small dish, nothing really special. But as Sakura looked at her young friend again, a quiet realization came over her.

This seventeen-year-old girl was simply amazing. She had major problems with her family, was living alone in Hong Kong, had afterschool activites, was an exchange student from Japan, yet...yet she could still be so happy. Sakura didn't have nearly as many problems as this girl did, yet she moped around and acted depressed and hated the world.

Maybe it was just the way Maki looked at life. Or maybe...it was something else? This girl was just so optimistic about everything, so sure that life wasn't what it seemed, that it would get better, and did with each passing day. Maybe life wasn't about all the big things. Maybe life was about the little things that formed together to make the big things. Maybe life was just enjoying every minute, every second, of the day, and being excited over small items, like making a perfect pastry, or meeting a new friend. Maybe it was just the way you _chose_ to live your life, rather than fate itself.

"Sakura? Hello? Yoohooo, anyone home in there?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as a sharp rapping of the knuckles on the side of her head brought her back with a snap. Maki, obviously getting annoyed that Sakura had spaced out and wasn't coming back, had taken the liberty to whack her friend on the head a bit (a/n: okay, like not with a big baseball bat or like a WHAMMO! kinda thing, just a little tapping here) with her hand, bring her friend back to reality.

"Huh? What happened?"

Maki simply rolled her eyes. She and Sakura burst into giggles. It was funny how your friends could lose it, wasn't it?

As the pair sat down to breakfast, Sakura couldn't help but be glad. She had met a girl who was wiser than Winston Churchill, Emerson, and even Plato himself. This girl knew how to live. Maybe she wasn't the smartest, but she knew. She knew the true meaning of life, and that was the only thing that was really important.

o o o

Syaoran saton his bed, throwing all of his clothing into his suitcase. He wasn't going to take it anymore. He was going to leave. Yes, leave. Leave Hong Kong, leave Meiling, Yelan, whatever. He didn't care anymore. He was going to Eriol's place. Sapporo, Japan.

As Syaoran stood outside on the sidewalk, a scarf tucked into the collar of a khaki trench cloak, looking very warm and waiting for the stupid taxi to arrive, he saw a girl walking on the sidewalk opposite to him. Her dark brown hair flew out behind her as she fought against the oncoming current of wind. Her knee-length wool skirt blew out behind her and her coat was on old, shabby one that didn't look like it would keep her warm.

Syaoran watched the girl, an amused expression on his face. The way the girl dressed, she might as well be coming from the poorest family on the earth! It was winter for God's sake, who would be wearing a coat like that? Syaoran continued to watch her, and as he did, the girl tripped on the uneven face of the sidewalk. Syaoran could see her ankle twist, and his sharp ears caught the sound of a breaking bone (a/n: ouch, nice tripping eh?). The girl gave a cry of pain and sank to the sidewalk.

Almost without thinking, Syaoran ran out into the whirl and beeping of the traffic and across the street. He ran to the girl and knelt down next to her. A pair of wet, midnight purple eyes met his gaze and he asked her if she was alright. She simply shook her head and sobbed. The girl looked like she was a high school student, her naive trust and her young face betraying her youth.

Putting his arm around her, Syaoran managed to get her stop crying before inspecting her ankle. He pulled off her shoe, a creamy brown leather penny loafer, and inspected her ankle, which was clothed in black panty-hose. Syaoran's gloved hands massaged the ankle, feeling for the spot of the break. _I can't seem to find it..._Syaoran thought, frustration building up in his mind.

Suddenly, the girl gave a yelp of pain. Syaoran immediately moved his hand back to the place under her ankle. Putting pressure on the spot, Syaoran could feel the broken bone. The girl was sobbing quietly at the pain in her ankle.

Across the street, Syaoran could see his taxi arriving. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Look, miss, I don't know how to fix a broken ankle, but i c an take you to the hospital. But if I do, you have to pay me, okay?"

The girl simply stared at him for a minute before closing her eyes and shaking her head. Pay him? PAY HIM? She didn't even have enough money for a new coat, how was she going to pay him?

Syaoran sighed. Of course, no body was going to _pay_ him. He had tried though...

Picking the girl up, Syaoran said, "Okay, screw the money, lets just get you outta here."

Walking to the crosswalk, Syaoran pounded on the button furiously. He had to get to the other side of the street for God's sake! Whenthe light finally flashed, Syaoran was practically dashing to the other side, the girl clinging to his neck.

"Yo, taxi! HEY TAXI!" Syaoran shouted above the din of traffic. The taxi driver, who had put the awaiting luggage into the trunk, spotted his client and hastily opened the door of the yellow car, in which Syaoran jumped into.

"Take me to the major Hong Kong hospital now, and if you get me there in ten minutes, I'll pay you one thousand yen extra!"

And with Syaoran's words, the taxi driver stepped on the gas pedal and the car screeched off towards the hospital.

Now, you can all probably guess who that girl was. Makita Itsuto. She had decided to go grocery shopping and had left Sakura at home to answer any phone calls for her and to clean up the kitchen, like she had offered.

Unfortunately, being the klutz she was, Maki had tripped on the sidewalk (a/n: is that possible? sounds like me...) and was now sitting in a taxi next to the very man who had upset Sakura. Ha. Like she knew that.

Maki whimpered as the taxi hit a speed bump in the drop off area of the hospital. Her broken ankel gave a throb of pain as the taxi screeched to a stop. The young man sitting next to her flung the door open, pulled her out, picked her up, and threw all the yen in his wallet at the taxi driver. After yelling at the cab man to wait for a while, the man ran in, through the double-doors of the hospital and rushed poor Maki to the emergency room.

"Broken ankle here!"

"The bone's ruptured!"

"Where's the head doctor?"

"Somebody get a nurse!"

All Maki could hear was the loud voices around her. Checking her watch, Maki realized that she had told Sakura she would be home...half an hour earlier! Turning to the young man that had brought her in, Maki asked him to call her apartment number.

Syaoran took the phone and dialed the number the girl had given him. A sweet, familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"S-Sakura!"

* * *

a/n: Hi! This is Aki-chan! How did you like this chappy? If you didn't like it...well I suppose you coudl just do a flame...I don't really mind...but it would hurt a lot of you did. anyways, I finally updated like all you reviewers wanted! Thank you so much for all your support! Review and I'll update the next chappy ASAP!

PS. the cliffhangy thing was on purpose! I need to keep all your readers hooked, don't I?


End file.
